WHY?
by BBGROOVE
Summary: This is a song fic..it can have the couples ravrob or starrob...bbrav ....bbterra....cystar rav or terra..neone that YOU choose....but if u really wanna know who I chose for this then just ask when u review


This song-fic is based on the song Don't Mess With My Love by M2M......and I know how people are about the couples on the Teen Titans so I'm gonna leave out names and let you decide who these people are. and to be able to separate the 2 girls I will call the backstabber friend

**I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong  
You tried to fit in to the arms where I belong**

I stood in the hallway with, her. I heard what she was trying to do how could she. She's my bestfriend, I mean my former friend. I don't want to believe this but I have to.

**  
You moved right in behind my back  
Everyone knows friend don't do that**

**  
**

How can I call her my teammate, my comrade, my bestfriend now that I know. I blinked my eyes a few times getting rid of the tears that were still there. I turned around not wanting to hear anymore. I walked down the hallway towards his room hoping for comfort but before I took five more steps she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. She said that I need to listen to her, but I can't I don't want to, I've already made my choice.  
  
**I thought you were somebody I could trust  
You always said you were happy for us  
How could you go and break my heart?  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start**

I don't trust, respect, and believe in you anymore I said back to her as I turned once more. This time I ran, I ran to his room. I needed him, to comfort me to tell me this is just a dream. I came to the door and finally turned around she gave up she went to her room. I opened the door.

**He is everything to me  
And you know were meant to be  
He's my baby**

He turned around and faced me as I came in. Without a word he came to me and enveloped me in the warmth of his arms. I cried on his chest as he hugged me not knowing what I was feeling but knowing I needed him. My knees collapsed on me and he carried me to his bed and laid me down.

**Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
He's my baby**

As he lay behind me holding me close he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry". I turned around and asked if it was true. I asked him if she did try to take him away from me. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes and saying yes.

**Don't mess with my  
Mess with my love  
Don't mess with my love**

**  
** I wanted to cry, feel sad that I can't be her friend but I didn't. Instead there was anger in my eyes. Why would she do this to me? She knew I loved him with all my heart, SHE KNEW! I let myself free of his arms as I kissed him lightly on the lips. He asked where I was going; I replied by saying I was getting something to drink, to cool off and asked if he wanted some. He said no and got up from his bed and walked over to his desk.

**You came right over and looked in my eyes  
You said the stories were rumors and lies**

He turned his head and said that he needed to finish something. I walked to him and kissed him, not deeply but a little harder then the first one. As I entered the kitchen I saw her sitting there. She stood up to leave but I shook my head saying stay.

**And I wish I could believe in you  
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth**

I listened to her she was lying I knew it. "He told me," I yelled anger seething through my veins. What happened to our friendship did it mean nothing? She looked and me and as she turned to leave the kitchen she said, "I'm sorry I'm not proud of what I've done but I don't want to lose this friendship."  
  
**Friends don't do what you do  
There's no excuse**

I replied by saying it would take a miracle for our friendship to be the way it was. She walked out and left me alone with my thoughts. Did I just say that, I don't want our friendship to be over either.

**I'm so confused  
I thought you cared about me**

You were like my sister; I can never hate my sister. I'm confused I want to go back to how it was but now we can't. I know that when you say you're sorry for doing this that you're not. I don't see why you did this. Was it because he was happy with me?. I'm wondering if it will ever be the same

**But now I see  
All you care is about is you**

Okay not the best but hopefully not the worst either. Please review this was my first song-fic....no flaming

**Shanee  
  
**  



End file.
